


Rampage

by PixelezOtaku



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelezOtaku/pseuds/PixelezOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raditz,Nappa,and Vegeta go to Earth together,expecting a dead planet,but when expectations were not reached,they kidnapped Gohan,kill everyone on the planet,and beat up Goku and left him to rot on the soon to be former planet.In a miracle,Goku survives and loses his sanity.He rampages around the universe with unbelievable power.Power given to him by a God who eats hatred.Then,he and that God is assigned to go to a newly-made Planet Vegeta where he is recognized by Vegeta,Raditz,and Gohan who are in the throne room during the meeting.What will happen now that he has been noticed?Will the Saiyans do anything about it?And does Goku do anything about Gohan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rampage

(This chapter will still be in process due to the fact that the author is raging over accidentally erasing EVERYTHING)


End file.
